Keep On Dreaming (Ianthony)
by smoshersnorlax
Summary: Ianthony oneshot based on Anthony's proposal.


**A/N: Just a little Ianthony oneshot for you guys. Enjoy :)**

Ian sighed with content as he rested his head on Anthony's shoulder, his arm draped securely around Anthony's waist.

"This view is amazing," he smiled. The vast buildings of Japan seemed to go on forever, never ending as they faded into the horizon. It was quite isolating but comforting at the same time.

"Yeah it is," Anthony nodded in agreement. "My feet are kind of tired though."

"Let's sit down then," Ian said and led him over to the bench behind them.

Once they were sitting down, Anthony slowly trailed his fingers through Ian's soft brown hair, taking his time to appreciate it.

"Anthony, stop messing up my hair," Ian chuckled but made no attempt to push him away.

Anthony just laughed in response and placed a gentle kiss on Ian's cheek. At that precise moment, when it was just the two of them alone in a secluded area of the zoo, Anthony knew that there would never be a more perfect moment. He closed his shaking fingers around the little black box in his pocket and took a deep breath. "Ever since we first met you've always been there for me. You were the first person who properly understood me and accepted me for who I am. I still can't believe you've put up with my bullshit after all these years and stuck by me…What I'm trying to say is, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ian let out an audible gasp as soon as he realised what Anthony was taking out of his pocket. Was he really about to do this?

"Will you marry me?" Anthony bit his lip, his eyes full of expectation.

Ian was so overwhelmed that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears drowned out the sound of the words he was mumbling "Oh my god, I can't believe this. I just..."

Anthony couldn't help giggling both from nervousness and excitement. "So, will you?" he asked again.

"Of course you dumbass," Ian exclaimed and flung his arms around his neck. He grinned even harder when he felt Anthony's arms pulling him into a tight hug. They were actually getting married after all this time.

"Promise me you'll do one thing before we get married," Anthony said to him.

"What's that?" Ian asked, his face still buried in his neck.

"Wake up," Anthony whispered.

Ian groaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he suddenly froze with the sick realisation of what had just happened. He had just dreamt that Anthony proposed to him.

And he said yes.

And he liked it.

He couldn't even say that it was the first time he had dreamt about Anthony in…_that _way but this time it was different.

Shaking slightly, he eased himself out of the bed, careful not to disturb Melanie, and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the light and splashed cold water on his face in a weak attempt to clear his mind. The confused figure staring back at him in the mirror was someone who he didn't even recognise anymore. Why did the idea of being engaged to his best friend excite him so much? Why couldn't he feel the same way about his actual girlfriend? Maybe that's what had been holding him back from asking her that important question all these years. He had always just assumed that it was because he wasn't ready but maybe…maybe there was an entirely different reason. There was only one name echoing in his head right now. One name being repeated at full volume over and over again. _Anthony._

"Ian, are you okay?" he yelped in surprise at the sound of Melanie's voice from behind him.

He shook his head and took one last look at the mirror before turning around to face her. "Y-yeah I'm fine…just a bad dream," he stuttered, still trying to work out what was going on.

"Aw, come here," she opened her arms and enveloped him in a warm hug. "We should get back to bed."

"Yeah, we should," he nodded and allowed himself to be dragged back to the bedroom. He wrapped himself in the covers and smiled slightly when Melanie kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight babe," she murmured.

"Goodnight Mel," Ian replied.

There was no way he was going back to sleep after that.


End file.
